Tak pernah menyesal mencintaimu
by Lin Hekmatyar
Summary: apa gunanya hinata mencintai sasuke dan rela melakukan apapun. tapi balasan sasuke malah meninggalkannya ketika ia sangat membutuhkan bantuannya. dan membuat gadis itu mengalami nasip tragis hingga membuat harapannya mendapatkan cinta sasuke pupus sudah
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC,Typo,sudah berulang kali saya bilang bahwa saya adalah penulis awam jadi jika tidak berkenan membaca coretan gak jelas saya,don't read

Pair: sasuhina,sasusaku

Capture 1

**Tak pernah menyesal mencintaimu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang gadis berambut Indigo tengah asik mengepel lantai lobi Uchiha corporation. Tak peduli banyak orang berlalu lalang dan seenaknya menginjak lantai tanpa mau menghargai usaha para Office Girl yang sibuk membersihkan lantai. Gadis Indigo itu tetap semangat bekerja, dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya dan tak kenal lelah.

Hinata Hyuuga adalah gadis keturunan salah satu keluarga terkaya di Jepang yang lebih memilih hidup mandiri dan bekerja di Uchiha Corp. demi mengejar cinta si pemilik perusahaan Uchiha Sasuke. Dari pada kuliah diluar negeri dan menjadi pewaris keluarga Hyuuga.

"Lihat gadis Hyuuga itu, keturunan konglomerat tapi rela menjadi OG demi mengejar cinta Sasuke-kun" seru gadis berambut merah.

"Iya, bodohnya gadis itu, kalau aku sih dengan kekayaan sebanyak itu, akan kujadikan si Uchiha milikku dengan mudah" lanjut si gadis berambut pirang panjang.

Namun Hinata tidak pernah menggubris kata-kata mereka. Menurut Hinata mereka tak mengerti arti hidup yang sesungguhnya. Ia tetap saja semangat mengerjakan tugasnya meskipun hampir tiap hari mendapat cercaan dari mereka

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis berambut pink datang menghampirinya.

"_Hah.. Sakura Haruno" _

"Maaf, boleh tanya ruangan " Tanya sakura sopan.

"Tentu,silahkan anda menuju lantai empat lalu belok kekiri disitu ruangannya" jawab Hinata dengan senyum riang.

"Trimakasih" balas Sakura, dan membalas senyum Hinata.

Sakura Haruno adalah kekasih Sasuke ketika masih SMU. Mereka berpisah karena Sakura lebih memilih kuliah diluar negri meninggalkan Sasuke. Meskipun tadi Hinata sempat cemburu melihat Sakura datang, tapi ia tidak jadi membencinya karena melihat Sakura sangat lembut dan sopan. Dari dulu Hinata memang tidak mudah membenci seseorang.

Sakura berjalan ke arah lift menuju lantai 4 seperti yang ditunjukkan HInata tadi. Didalam lift dia bertemu dengan para karyawan.

"Ohh.. apa aku tidak salah lihat, dia… Sakura Haruno"

"Wah.. iya, cantik sekali"

"Cantik sih. Tapi bodoh sekali sampai meninggalkan Sasuke yang setampan itu,kaya lagi"

Sakura hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendengar gosip mereka tentang dirinya.

"_karyawan disini tukang gosip, beda sekali dengan yang tadi, sangat ramah" _. pikirnya sebal sembari mengingat wajah Hinata.

Begitu sampai diruangan Sasuke,segera saja Sakura memeluk sasuke dari belakang yang saat itu tengah serius dengan dokumen ditangannya sehingga tidak memnyadari kedatangan seseorang.

"Jadi,sekarang kau sudah berani berlaku tidak sopan padaku. Dasar gadis mata pu—"

"Mata apa katamu?"

Sasuke tersentak melihat gadis dibelakangnya bukanlah gadis yang selama ini mengejar-ngejar dia. melainkan—

"Kau…mau apa kesini" ucap sasuke datar.

"Aku rindu padamu Sasuke-kun"

"Sudahlah, apa tujuanmu kesini"

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu. Aku kemari ingin melanjutkan kisah kita yang dulu sempat tertunda karna kepergianku"

"Hn. Kau mau minum apa"

"Tapi jawab dulu—". Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Sasuke sudah menelpon seseorang.

"Halo, cepat buatkan 2 capucino kirim keruanganku sekarang juga"

"Ahh, Sasuke-kun. 2capucino akan segera Datang" jawab Hinata riang dari seberang telfon.

Tut!

Sasuke sempat menyesal karena tindakan gegebahnya yang langsung menelpon pantry. Padahal ia tau Hinata melarang siapapun mengangkat telfon di pantry kecuali dirinya apalagi jika dari Sasuke.

Selama beberapa saat mereka berdua hanya diam. Sasuke terus saja sibuk dengan dokumennya sementara Sakura tak henti-hentinya memandangi wajah mantan kekasihnya itu.

Tok tok!

"Masuklah" ucap Sasuke datar.

"Capucino specialnya datang " sapa Hinata riang.

"Hn. Letakkan saja" jawab sasuke sekenanya.

"Wah, kita ketemu lagi, siapa namamu" sapa Sakura ramah.

"Nama saya Hinata Hyuuga, Sakura-san"

"Kau tau namaku?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Tentu, semua pegawai disini tau tentang Sakura-san" jawab Hinata kalem.

Mendengar kata-kata Hinata Sakura makin yakin untuk kembali menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke. Ia mengira semua orang tau tentang dirinya pasti karena Sasuke masih mencintainya. Jika tidak pasti Sasuke akan melarang siapapun menyebut tentang dirinya.

Sakura berjalan menghampiri Sasuke dan kembali memeluk Sasuke dari belakang. Ia kecup pelan pipi kiri Sasuke dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Selama kurang lebih 2 th ia tidak bertemu Sasuke membuatnya tidak sanggup menahan kerinduan mendalam yang ia rasakan. Bercampur dengan rasa bersalah yang amat sangat ia sesali. Meninggalkan dan menyakiti Sasuke adalah kesalahan yang tidak ingin diulanginya.

Sementara Sasuke hanya diam sambil memejamkan mata ketika Sakura memeluknya. Walaupun selama ini hatinya telah beku karena ditinggalkan. Tapi ia tidak bisa memungkiri kalau sesungguhnya ia juga sangat merindukan gadis yang saat ini tengah memeluknya. Pelukan Sakura membuat ia teringat kenangan masalalu mereka. Saat mereka tengah berpelukan,berbagi kasih sayang satu sama lain,berbagi suka dan duka. Namun sekelebat kenangan pahit menghapus semua kenangan indah mereka hanya dalam sekejap.

Pelan-pelan Sasuke melepaskan pelukan Sakura. Sementara Hinata yang sedari tadi melihat adegan mereka berdua sudah tidak tahan lagi membendung air matanya.

"Sa-saya permisi dulu". Gumaman pelan Hinata membuat mereka tersadar dari lamunan masing-masing.

Hinata berlari menuju toilet, dan segera memasuki ruangan kosong lalu menangis sejadi-jadinya didalam.

"_ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Sasuke serapuh itu. Aku tidak pernah menyangka sebelumnya, ia bisa senyaman itu dalam pelukan seorang wanita. Sasuke yang aku kenal selama ini tidak pernah mau dekat dan tidak pernah mau peduli urusan wanita. Tapi yang kulihat tadi, dia seperti anak kecil yang sudah lama kehilangan ibunya, dan tiba-tiba bertemu ibunya kembali. Apakah ia begitu menderita selama ini, ia seperti menumpahkan seluruh penderitaannya dalam pelukan—Sakura"_

Hinata merasa seperti orang jahat saat ini. Kenapa ia sempat berfikir ingin menggantikan posisi Sakura dihati Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke sangat terpukul dengan kepergian Sakura. Dan yang dilihatnya tadi, adalah sosok Sasuke yang begitu bahagia karena bertemu kembali dengan sesuatu yang pernah hilang darinya.

Namun semua dugaan Hinata salah. Sasuke seperti itu karena ia ngin membuang semua rasa sakit yang pernah ia tak ingin merasakan rasa sakit itu lagi. Meskipun kenangan itu masih melekat namun tak pernah terlintas untuk mengulanginya.

…

"Sasuke-kun capucino buatan Hinata enak sekali lo, rasanya seperti minum di café mahal. Kenapa kau belum meminum sedikitpun punyamu?"

"Hn. Aku belum haus"

"Tapi dari tadi kau Cuma memandanginya, minuman itu takkan terasa kalau Cuma dipandangi."

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau pulang. Aku sibuk"

"Baiklah lain kali kita ketemu lagi ya Sasuke-kun"

"Tidak janji"

Karena bosan dengan sikap dingin Sasuke akhirnya Sakura menyerah juga dan pulang. Sementara capucino buatan Hinata tak ia sentuh sedikitpun. Dari dulu Sasuke memang tidak pernah mau memerima pemberian apapun dari Hinata. Bahkan makanan atau minuman yang dibuatkan susah payah oleh Hinata untuknya tak pernah ia cicipi sedikitpun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gedung milik Uchiha sudah mulai sepi begitu memasuki pukul setengah enam sore. Namun si bos, Uchiha sasuke masih sibuk dengan berkas-berkas yang ada di mejanya. Seperti biasa seorang gadis berambut indigo selalu menemaninya ketika ia sedang lembur. Meskipun sedikit terganggu namun ia tetap membiarkan gadis itu. Walaupun sebenarnya Hinata tidak pernah mengganggunya, karena Hinata duduk dikursi sebelah ruangan Sasuke. Dan disitu terdapat kaca tembus pandang sehingga Hinata dapat melihat Sasuke dari luar ditambah lagi Hinata tidak pernah mengeluarkan suaranya yang dapat membuat Sasuke terganggu. Jadi tidak ada alasan bagi Sasuke untuk mengusir Hinata.

Selama beberapa saat Hinata memandangi Sasuke. Tak bosannya mengagumi wajah sempurna Sasuke. Bahkan ia sering berkhayal Suatu saat Sasuke akan menjadi suaminya, menjadi belahan jiwanya. Dan ia menjadi penerang bagi Sasuke, menjadi kebahagiaan Sasuke,menjadi tempat berteduh bagi Sasuke setelah melalui hari-hari yang sulit. Namun, rasanya sangat sulit baginya meraih semua itu. Sasuke sangat mustahil ia jangkau ditambah dengan kehadiran Sakura. Dan lagi ia tak pernah mendapatkan perhatian khusus dari Sasuke.

…

Tepat pukul delapan malam Sasuke keluar dari ruangannya. Dan seperti biasa Hinata mengikutinya dari belakang. Meskipun ia tau Sasuke tak pernah menganggapnya sama sekali seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Namun Hinata tak pernah ingin menyerah, ia tetap ingin suatu saat dicintai oleh Sasuke.

"Emmmm.. ingin memberikan ini untuknu" ucap Hinata malu-malu.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke tak peduli.

"I-ini obat tradisional dari keluarga Hyuuga. Bi-biasanya kakakku dan ayah selalu minum ini ka-kalau capek habis kerja" ucap Hinata sambil menyodorkan obat pada Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke dengan ogah-ogahan menerinya.

"I-itu obat mujarab resepnya saja rahasia, dan hasilnya bi-bisa langsung terasa. Sasuke-kun pasti sangat capek kan"

Tanpa menjawab atau sekedar berterimakasih, ia langsung saja pergi meninggalkan Hinata tanpa berkata sedikitpun. Dan Hinata sempat bersemu merah karena Sasuke mau memerima hadiahnya. Hinata memang selalu senang ketika Sasuke mau menerima hadiahnya meskipun ia tau setelah ini hadiahnya hanya akan berakhir terabaikan,seperti yang sudah-sudah. Namun ia punya keyakinan yang sangat kuat, keyakinan bila suatu saat nanti Sasuke pasti mau menerimanya.

Karena Sasuke sudah jauh meninggalkannya Hinata berlari mencari Sasuke, tanpa sengaja ia melihat sasuke tengah melemparkan hadiah yang ia berikan ke tong sampah. Lalu dengan tak sedikitpun merasa bersalah Sasuke masuk kedalam mobil dan meninggalkan gadis yang tengah terluka perasaannya.

"_Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau tega melakukan itu. Kau tau betapa sulitnya mendapatkan itu untukmu. Aku sampai hampir mencurinya dari rumahku sendiri. Aku sampai harus memohon pada kak Neji demi mendapatkan itu untukmu. Aku melakukan itu karna aku sangat mancintaimu Sasuke, dan aku tak ingin melihatmu sakit. Tapi mengapa kau menganggap hina semua usahaku" _

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Ketemu lagi dengan saya bersama fic baru saya. Saya tidak tau apakah fic saya ini cukup berkualitas dan alurnya tidak terlalu cepat. Hanya reader yang dapat menilainya. Silahkan curahkan semua dalam review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC,Typo,sudah berulang kali saya bilang bahwa saya adalah penulis awam jadi jika tidak berkenan membaca coretan gak jelas saya,don't read

Pair: sasuhina,

Capture 2

**Tak pernah manyesal mencintaimu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seperti biasa seorang gadis cantik tengah berjalan menyusuri lobi perusahaan dengan membawa sebuah kotak makanan, dan tak lepas senyuman yang selalu mengembang dari wajahnya.

Tok tok!

"Tuan Sasuke boleh saya masuk?"

"Tanpa kuijinkan masuk sekalipun aku yakin kau akan tetap masuk" sahut pemuda itu tanpa sedikitpun menoleh pada si gadis.

Tapi yang dimaksud bukannya tersinggung malah merona. Ia menyadari bahwa hampir tiap hari ia tak pernah absen mengunjungi ruang kerja atasannya itu.

"I-ini saya bawakan makanan" kata Hinata kelem sembari meletakkan kotak makanannya di meja Sasuke.

"kau pikir aku ini sudah tidak mampu membeli makanan dan tidak sanggup memasak sendiri. Hingga tiap hari kau selalu membawakan ku makanan" jawab pria itu dingin.

"Te-tentu saja bukan itu maksud saya….."

"Keluarlah dan bawa benda itu menjauh dari hadapanku" sela Sasuke cepat.

Hinata hanya dapat menarik nafas getir. Sekali lagi perasaanya telah dibuat kecewa oleh Sasuke, pria yang sangat ia cintai. Senyum yang tadinya terus mengembang kini telah menghilang. Dengan kepercayaan diri dan keberanian yang tersisa ia ungkapkan kalimat yang sedari tadi mengganjal di hatinya.

"Meskipun setelah ini makanan itu akan kau berikan pada orang lain bahkan kau buang sekalipun seperti yang sudah-sudah. Setidaknya….cicipilah hasil kerja kerasku" begitu selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya Hinata hendak segera pergi dari ruangan itu, ia sempat kaget melihat kehadiran seorang lelaki yang tiba-tiba berdiri dibelakangnya. Ia segera berlari begitu menyadari betapa payahnya dirinya hingga tak menyadari kalau ada orang lain masuk ruangan itu.

Sasuke tercengang mendengar kata-kata gadis itu,meskipun tadi ia tak melihat wajah gadis iu ketika mengatakannya. Tapi ia bisa merasakan keseriusan dari nada suara gadis itu. Hingga membuat ia sedikit ingin mencici apapun itu yang ada didalam kotak makanan itu. Tapi niatnya terurungkan begitu mendengar suara sesorang.

"Kalau tidak mau mancobanya biar saya saja. Saya sangat senang hati bila disuruh memakan masakan si Hyuuga itu" kata pria itu membangunkan lamunan tuannya.

Seketika keinginannya pupus sudah begitu mendengar kata-kata sekertarisnya. Kekerasan hatinya yang tadi sempat luluh kini kembali melambung ditambah dengan rasa gengsinya yang sudah mendarah daging didirinya. Dengan sedikit perasaan ragu ia sodorkan kotak makanan itu kearah sekertarisnya.

"Trimakasih sekali " pria itu mengambil kotak makanan Hinata lalu menyodorkan beberapa doc ditangannya kepada Sasuke. Sebelum pria itu meninggalkan ruangan tiba-tiba Sasuke memanggilnya.

"Tunggu, selama ini kaulah yang selalu memakan masakan gadis itu. Tapi mengapa kau tak pernah bosan memakannya"

"Karena semakin hari makanan yang dia bawa semakin enak rasanya saya selalu ingin memakannya" ucap pria itu sembari menyungginggkan senyum khasnya.

"Atau jangan-jangan Tn. Ingin mencobanya ya…" goda pria itu.

"Tidak. Bawa saja"

Pria itu kembali tersenyum melihat tingkah bosnya sebelum ia meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"_Mungkin suatu saat aku akan mencobanya" _pikir Sasuke. Meski begitu pria itu tetap menganggap dirinya hanya ingin membuktikan ucapan bawahannya tadi, tidak lebih.

…

Semantara dipantry tengah duduk seorang gadis cantik, yang sedang sibuk mengelap meja. Meskipun pandangannya tertuju pada maja tapi fikirannya tetap tertuju pada sosok pria idamannya.

"_Kira-kira tadi masakanku dicicipi tidak ya.. ahh, kenapa jadi deg-degan begini. Aku jadi merasa bersalah telah berkata kasar padanya. Kalau tuan Sasuke makin membenciku bagaimana. Betapa bodahnya aku, harusnya aku tidak membuat kesalahan"_

Meskipun tadi hatinya telah dibuat kecewa oleh pria yang disukainya. Tapi gadis Hyuuga itu dengan mudahnya memaafkan kelakuan jahat Sasuke yang hampir tiap hari tak pernah berubah kepadanya.

Tiba-tiba lamunannya terhenti ketika mendengar seseorang tengah berbicara kepadanya.

"Nona Hyuuga? Apa kau bisa mendengarku" panggil pria itu sekali lagi.

"A-ahh, ma-maaf…."

"Kau pasti sedang memikirkan tuan Sasuke ya?" sela pria itu cepat sembari duduk dikursi kosong depan Hinata.

"Kok bi-bisa tau sih" ucap Hinata malu-malu. Semburat pink mulai menjalari pipi pucatnya ketika lelaki didepannya mengetahui rahasianya.

"Nona pasti tau kan seluruh karyawan disini tau, apa tujuan nona bekerja disini" jelas pria itu.

"Ja-jangan panggil saya nona. Tuan kan atasan saya"

"Biar bagaimanapun anda tetap nona Hyuuga" sela pria itu lagi. "Tapi bukan itu yang ingin saya bicarakan pada nona, saya ingin membahas tentang nona yang selalu mengejar-ngejar tuan Sasuke" lanjut pria itu.

"Begini, saya hanya ingin memberi mengejar tuan sasuke"

"Ta-tapi kenapa?" Tanya gadis itu sedih.

"Maaf, bukan maksud saya ingin ikut campur urusan pribadi nona. Saya hanya merasa kasihan melihat nona selama ini yang selalu diacuhkan tuan Sasuke. Saya tidak ingin melihat nona…..semakin sakit hati"

Hinata sempat kaget mendengar penuturan laki-laki itu.

"Tidak masalah bagiku, tidak masalah meskipun Sasuke tiap hari menolakku. Aku masih belum ingin menyerah" ucap Hinata riang.

"Saya hanya semakin khawatir,apalagi dengan kehadiran nona Sakura" ucap pria itu lembut sembari menyunggingkan senyum pada Hinata.

Hinata yang sedari tadi hanya dipandangi oleh pria itu dengan senyuman hanya bisa menundukkan kepala. Tidak berani memandang wajah didepannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu" dan pria itu mengakhiri perbincangannya. "Satu lagi,masakan nona sungguh luar biasa" ucap pria itu sambil lalu.

"Anda terlalu sopan padaku—Arigatou" ucap Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

…

Seorang gadis berambut merah dengan kaca mata menghampiri Hinata. "Hei kau cepat bersihkan gudang sana" perintah gadis itu.

"Ahh baik" jawab Hinata riang. Senyumannya kini sudah kembali menghiasi wajahnya semenjak mendapatkan pujian dari pria tadi, bukan karena gr hanya semakin yakin bahwa jika saja Sasuke mau mencicipi masakannya ia pasti suka.

Sementara jauh dibelakang Hinata seorang pria tengah mengamatinya, lagi-lagi dengan senyuman khasnya.

.

.

.

"Uhuk..uhuk.. banyak sekali debunya, gelap lagi" meski sudah hampir setengah jam Hinata membersihkan gudang itu, gudang itu masih tetap kotor.

"Kenapa ya nona Karin tiba-tiba menyuruhku membersihkan gudang ini,bukannya gudang ini sudah lama tidak digunakan?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Karena hari semakin sore gadis itu makin cekatan membersihkan gudang itu. Namun tiba-tiba seekor tikus berlari menghampirinya.

"Kyaaaa" Hinata berlari menghindari tikus itu dan tak sengaja ia terjatuh dan menabrak tumpukan kardus bekas yang berisi beberapa alat elektronik bekas.

Bruk!

Sebuah computer bekas terjatuh tepat menindih kaki kirinya.

"Aaauuuuu" rintih gadis itu. Hinata terus menerus memanggil bantuan, namun tak seorangpun menjawabnya apalagi menghampirinya. Hari semakin gelap dan ia yakin bahwa para pegawai pasti sudah pulang. Hinata menangis beberapa saat hingga akhirnya ia menghentikan tangisnnya ketika ia mendapati sebuah cairan kental berbau amis mengalir deras dikakinya.

"Ka-kakiku berdarah. Oh kami-sama aku mohon tolonglah aku" pelan-pelan ia singkirkan computer bekas itu dari kakinya. Lalu berusaha untuk berdiri ia berjalan tertatih berusaha keluar dari gudang itu.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Hinata sampai di tempat parkir setelah berusaha keras berjalan walau sempat terjatuh beberapa kali. "Aku harap aku masih bisa menaiki sepedaku….ahh sudah setengah Sembilan malam" ucap gadis itu pada dirinya sendiri sembari melihat pada jam tangannya.

Hinata terbelalak melihat kondisi sepedanya yang sudah tercerai berai ban dengan sepedanya. Hinata semakin terisak, mengapa masih ada saja yang tega mengerjainya disaat seperti ini. Ia benar-benar bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya, ini sudah cukup malam apalagi dengan kondisi kakinya yang seperti ini,ia benar-benar takut untuk pulang sendiri. Tiba-tiba Hinata mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang semakin mendekatinya.

"Tu-tuan Sasuke… beruntung sekali anda masih berada disini… boleh saya meminta bantuan?"

"Katakan…Kenapa aku harus membantumu?" ucap pria itu datar.

"Ta-tadi sa-saya terpeleset….di-dikamar mandi… la-lalu saat mau pulang ada yang sengaja me-merusak sepeda saya… dan saat ini kakiku sakit sekali."

Sasuke melirik sebentar keadaan sepeda Hinata. "Hn. Naiklah"

.

.

.

.

"A-arigatou Sa-Sasuke-san. Andai tadi tidak ada anda saya tidak tau apa yang harus saya lakukan. Saya tau ini tidak pantas karena anda adalah atasan saya tapi saya benar-benar membutuhkan bantuan anda. Anda benar-benar baik. Anda adalah penye—"

"Diam. Kau… merepotkanku" bentak Sasuke.

"Ma-maaf—"

"Kau tidak dengar ya, aku benci mendengar celotehanmu" sela Sasuke datar dan tanpa sedikitpun menoleh pada Hinata.

Akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk diam. Meskipun begitu ia tetap tak henti-hentinya memandangi wajah pria itu. Hinata terus memandangi Sasuke tanpa berhenti mengalihkan pandangannya barang sedetikpun ia seakan takut tak dapat melihat pria itu lagi. Bahkan rasa sakit pada lukanyapun teralihkan karena rasa senangnya berada dekat dengan pria yang sangat ia cintai.

Namun lamunannya terhenti ketika pria itu menghentikan mobilnya. Ia memandang sekeliling tapi ini masih jauh dari rumahnya.

"Aku muak dengan pandanganmu, sudah jangan banyak alasan lagi cepat keluar dari mobilku"

"Ta-tapi kaki—"

"Cepat turun atau aku akan menurunkanmu dengan paksa. Dan bukankah tadi kau bilang kau terpeleset dari kamar mandi. Aku yakin tidak akan terlalu sakit. Dari awal kau memang hanya alasan kau kan bisa naik taksi atau semacamnya"

Akhirnya Hinata turun dari mobil itu, ia sedikitpun tidak membantah kata-kata Sasuke. Ia tau Sasuke memang tak pernah menaruh perhatian padanya. Dan ketika mobil itu mulai melaju gadis itu menundukkan sedikit badannya untuk sekedar berterima kasih.

Ia memandangi sekeliling tempat ini jelas jauh melewati kost-kostannya. Ia lupa mengatakan tempat kostnya hingga Sasuke hendak mengantarkannya dikediaman Hyuuga tapi malah berhenti ditempat sepi seperti ini.

Ia terus saja berjalan tak peduli rasa sakit pada kakinya,hingga tiba-tiba ia bertemu dengan tiga orang laki-laki yang tengah mabuk-mabukan.

"Bos kita pasti tidak pernah mabuk sebelumnya. Baru minum sedikit saja sudah teller begini" kata pria berambut hitam jabrik.

"Ya maklumlah dia kan seorang dokter. Dan kita harus bersukur disaat bos dapat masalah kita dapat minuman gratis..hahahahaha" triak sipria berambut oranye jabrik.

Sedang sang bos hanya diam saja memandangi seorang gadis manis yang tengah kesulitan berjalan.

"Hei kau gadis manis kemarilah" panggil pria itu.

Merasa dirinya yang dipanggil Hinata semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Dan pria yang diacuhkan tadi semakin geram karena sikap ia berdiri dan menghampirinya. Sedang Hinata semakin terhimpit karena tempat ini sepi dan jauh dari rumah penduduk,hanya pohon-pohon besar disamping jalan.

"Ja-jangan dekati aku. A-aku mohon"

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Kepanjangan kah capture ini? Saya harap tidak membosankan. Capture depan akan kelihantan inti konflik dari fic ini Silahkan tuliskan keluh kesah anda pada fic ini di review.

Terimakasih sudah membaca sampai jumpa lagi.

terimakasih untuk

Hyou Hyouichiffer,n,ika chan,uchihyuu nagisa,love hyuuga,anggi uchiha,uchiha hyuga,unknown ,hime-chan,chika45


End file.
